ATLS: New Beginnings
by Krika1119
Summary: I've always wanted to be a Huntsman, like my father. And soon that dream will come true as I enter Beacon Academy with my best friend, Fang. I just hope I can survive the experience - Adam Brook
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Krika: What's up people! Krika here bringing you a RWBY story! This is a story in honor of Rooster Teeth's late animator, Monty. If any of you readers are fans of RWBY, then this is a story for you! So without further adeu, let's begin ATLS: New Beginnings! And I do not own RWBY and I am not an employee of Rooster Teeth.

* * *

**Hi. My name is Adam Brook, and I'm 15 years old and I just graduated from Signal Academy and I'm going to the famous Beacon Academy! My father was a Hunter and...this may come as a shock, but he found a newborn Beowolf by itself and...decided to bring it home with him. This was when I was 8, so I named him Fang and I raised him myself and we became great friends. After my father talked to Professor Ozpin about Fang, I was allowed to bring him with me to Beacon, since Fang is still the size of a pup and hasn't developed the normal body armor of an adult Beowolf, I was able to put him in my backpack, and he still has the mask that all Grimm have just so you were wondering. Now...I'll stop talking and let you witness me and my friends' story.**

* * *

It was during the day and the graduating students of Signal Academy were boarding an airship that would take them to the famous Hunter's academy. Beacon Academy. One student in particular had messy dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore navy blue jeans with green sneakers along with a long sleeved, black shirt with an unzipped white hoodie. He had a small, green box-like item on his back. And he also had a small Beowolf on his back with its paws resting on his right shoulder. This boy...was Adam Brook.

"Alright Fang, this is it. No more Signal Academy. Today we're going to Beacon!" the young boy said in joy. The Beowolf barked happily.

The two boarded the airship and it took off. And their stop being...Beacon Academy

* * *

After about a few minutes, Adam and his Beowolf was watching the news on a holographic screen on the airship.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick," a mugshot of a man in a white suit and orange hair appears on the screen "who continues to evade authorities." This made Adam and Fang look at each other for a moment before looking back to the screen. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa".

The screen cuts to a woman. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" the news suddenly turns off and a woman with blonde hair, glasses and was wearing a white suit with black pants along with a purple cape showed up as a hologram.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," the woman said, "my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." Goodwitch continued, "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is OUR turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram disappears and Adam looks out one of the windows and sees Signal Academy.

"There it is buddy. I guess home isn't all that far away as I thought," Adam said to Fang.

Fang wagged his tail and barked until a boy covering his mouth rushes past him.

"Oh boy...that guy has a case of motion sickness..." Adam commented and looked out and saw Beacon Academy. _Now...I can begin my journey to become a world famous Huntsman..._

* * *

(Play RWBY Volume 1 Intro if you are a true RWBY fan! :D)

* * *

After the airship landed, the students exited the airship and walked around the school while Adam and Fang stayed in the courtyard to take in the scenery.

"Wow...so THIS is Beacon, huh? This...is...awesome!" Adam shouted excitedly as he walked around the school, catching some glances at the other students and their weapons. "Looks like people have a variety of weapons here...let's see how they compare to Emerald." Adam then takes the item he had with him off of his back and it shifts into an assault rifle with a red dot sight and looks it over to make sure it was still in good condition before shifting it back into it's carrying form and places it on his back again. "Let's get to the meeting hall, Fang."

Fang nods in agreement and they started walking towards where all the students were supposed to meet, after about five minutes, Adam bumps into a guy wearing a black trench coat with a brown shirt under t and had gray jeans and black boots, he had black hair and black eyes and had a scar going over his right eye.

"Oh...sorry," Adam apologized and started to walk away.

"Hold up..." the stranger said and Adam looked at him.

"What?" Adam asked the stranger.

"Why do you have a Beowolf with you? Last time I checked, the Creatures of Grimm were our enemies." The guy said in a cold voice.

Adam narrowed his eyes, "Hey. This Beowolf is different. He's been with me ever since I was 8, and he was just a pup back then"

"Well, what if someday he turns on you? After all, Grimm don't have a soul and are heartless, merciless killers," after that, the man walked away.

Adam looks at Fang, "Don't worry Fang, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I know in my heart that you wouldn't hurt anyone, not even me," he then patted the small Beowolf's head and Fang liked that and barked happily.

After about five more minutes, they finally found the gathering hall and entered in and saw many other new students who arrived via airship and they head inside.

"Wow...there's so many people here," Adam looks to Fang, "looks like we're going to have some competition, buddy."

Fang woofed a bit and wagged his tail.

The students hear a man clearing his throat and see Professor Ozpin, a man with snow white hair, wearing glasses and a green suit, and with Glynda Goodwitch behind him, "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin then continued his speech, "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose...direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," Ozpin then proceeded to walk off the stage while Professor Goodwitch walked up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed," and after that, the students in the meeting hall started heading towards the ballroom of the school.

"Well...he seemed..." Adam began.

"Strange, huh?" a person behind him said.

"What the!?" Adam quickly turns around to see a girl in a purple long-sleeve shirt and dark blue pants, he had burgundy hair that was cut slightly above her shoulders and she had dark green eyes. Adam then saw that she had a cat's tail with a Calico coat. She also had a purple weapon that was holstered to the back of her waist.

"Hi there. My name is Stacy Quo. Nice to meet you," the Faunus held her hand out to him.

"Um...hi. My name is Adam Brook," shakes her hand and gestures to Fang, "and this is Fang, he's my best friend. And please don't freak out. He's not like the rest of those Beowolves. Fang wouldn't hurt anybody," Adam said to Stacy.

Stacy gasped and grabbed Fang and held him up with sparkles in her eyes, "Wow! You tamed a Beowolf?! I never thought taming ANY Grimm was possible! And he's so cute!"

Fang tilted his head a bit in slight confusion.

_She's the first one to not freak out because I have a Grimm with me... _Adam thought.

Stacy handed Fang back to Adam, "I guess he's your partner, huh?"

"Yeah, I've known Fang ever since I was eight years old. We've been best friends. Heck, I was the one I raised him after my father brought him home after he was done with a mission," Adam said to her.

"Cool! Anyway, I hope I'll see you tomorrow. I hear that there are going to be teams involved with the initiation," after that, Stacy walked off.

"Wait...teams?" Adam looked at Fang, "oh boy...looks like we're going to have to hope that we don't get stuck with that jerk we met before"

* * *

The students in the ballroom got out their sleeping bags and changed into their night clothes and got ready to rest up for tomorrow's initiation exam.

Adam was wearing a black night shirt with green sweatpants, Fang was curled up beside him, snoozing like there was no tomorrow. Though, something was on Adam's mind. Namely teams.

_That Faunus girl said that there were going to be teams for the initiation test. I wonder how the teams will be set up? I know the max number that teams are allowed are four in Beacon. But I'm worried that I'll be teamed up with a couple of jerks. _Adam sighed and closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Morning soon came and the students start waking up. Adam got up after Fang jumped on him a few times. "Alright, alright...man, you're really eager, aren't you?"

Adam gets up and gets back into his normal clothes and started his daily morning routine...well, except for the fact that he shared a bathroom and ate in the cafeteria with the students that came to Beacon after graduating from Beacon, after he was done, he went to his assigned locker to find his gear...only problem was that he was having trouble doing so.

"Aw man...where the heck did I place my gear? Was it locker 231? Or locker 531?" Adam groaned in frustration before checking the two lockers and found his stuff in locker 532, "there they are!" He holsters Emerald onto his back and closed the locker. _Oh man...I'm really excited...and really nervous at the same time._

After getting his gear ready, all the students in the locker room heard the announcements come on.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.

And with that, the first year students started heading towards the location for the initiation.

* * *

Adam and other students, two of them he met before and some he seen before, were standing on platforms that had the Vale Kingdom crest on it. In front of them was a vast forest that lied over the cliff they were at. The two people in front of them was Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.

"For years," Ozpin started, "you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Goodwitch then began, "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today"

This made Adam and a girl in a red hood groan a bit from the reveal.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Professor Ozpin then said, "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can well"

That also made Adam and the same girl get a bit worried.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with, after landing, will be your partner for the next four years."

This made Adam and the girl's eyes widen. "WHAT?!" they both shouted.

"See? I told you!" A girl with pink hair said to a guy who looked around Adam's age.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way." Ozpin continued, "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die"

That statement made Adam gulp nervously.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene"

That made Adam...even more nervous.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several artifacts. Each pair much choose one and return to the top of the cliff," Ozpin then said. "We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, um, sir-" before a blonde boy could question, Ozpin interrupted.

"Good. Now, take your positions."

With that being said, Adam and the other students, except for the boy who tried to ask a question, got into stances as the students on the far part of the line got catapulted towards the forest.

"Hang on tight Fang," Fang gripped Adam's shoulders and they're both catapulted towards the forest and he got Emerald out.

* * *

As Adam was falling, he transformed Emerald into its gun mode and fired a few rounds into the forest, using the recoil to slow himself down. He then transformed Emerald into a glaive with a slightly curved blade and threw it into a tree and grabbed the weapon and swung himself down with it before landing on the ground.

"Okay...that wasn't so bad," Adam said to himself. He then started running north, in hopes to find the temple that was in the forest. _Alright...Ozpin said that the temple was at the northern part of the forest. Should be easy._

Adam continues running until someone lands in front of him and he crashes into them.

"Ow..." Adam looked and saw that it was Stacy and she was holding a glaive like his, only it had a second blade at the other end.

"Not...really a great way to meet again, Adam..." Stacy said.

"Sorry..." Adam got up and helped Stacy up. "Well...we made eye contact. So we're a team now."

"I guess we are. And it looks like our weapons have a similar melee form," Stacy said, pointing towards Emerald.

"Yeah...hey, what's your weapon's name? Mine is Emerald because of the color I made it," Adam sheathed his weapon onto his back.

"My weapon's name is Lilac. Because of it's purple color" Stacy sheathed her weapon on the back of her waist.

"So...let's start heading towards the forest temple before any of the other teams," Adam said.

"Right, and we need to make sure we don't run into any danger," Stacy commented.

"Don't worry, I have Fang with me. He's GREAT at detecting the presence of other Grimm," Adam said while patting Fang on the head.

"Sweet! Let's get going!" Stacy starts walking off...in the wrong direction.

"Um...the temple is this way, Stacy," Adam said while pointing north.

Stacy turned around and started walking north, "I knew that. I just...got turn around is all"

Adam sighs and follows her, but they made sure to quicken their pace so that they can grab whatever artifacts were at the temple.

* * *

Adam and Stacy were on their way to the temple when they see a plume of smoke coming from a different part of the forest.

"Woah. Looks like someone is trying to burn the forest down," Stacy commented.

"Let's hurry, I feel like we're not safe here," Adam said before he started running, with Stacy behind him.

* * *

After heading north for some time, Stacy and Adam head into a clearing where they see the same guy that Adam met before when he came to Beacon with a black revolver at his side. He was standing on a dead Ursa and there was another guy with brown hair and wearing some green body armor on his arms and chest, he had some brown jeans and black sneakers. He was holding an orange SMG.

"Well...I never thought I'd see you again, Grimm-lover" the black haired guy snarled.

Adam glared, "Shut up...and I don't think I got your name, my name is Adam Brook"

"Lucius Orius. I plan on becoming a great Grimm slayer," Lucius holstered his weapon.

The other guy holstered his weapon and waved, "Hi. My name is Troy Lucas"

"Well my name is Stacy Quo. Nice to meet you both"

Just then, Fang started barking.

"Fang? What's wrong? Do you sense something?" After Adam asked his friend, Fang nodded and he looked to the others. "Let's hurry and get to the temple. The only time that Fang barks is when a large Grimm is headed our way." That being said, the four ran towards the temple.

* * *

It was about a half hour later when the four students started hearing fighting coming from an area far from them. They managed to reach the temple and see chess pieces of different colors on pedestals. White chess pieces and black chess pieces.

"Chess pieces? The artifacts are chess pieces?" Troy said in confusion and with a raised eyebrow for effect.

"Doesn't matter, there's something following us, so let's grab the artifact we need and go," Lucius said and grabbed the white Bishop piece.

Adam grabbed the other white Bishop piece. _Strange...why two pieces for each character?_

The four then hear a hissing and quickly turn around to see a giant King Taijitu.

"Oh man...that's a big snake..." Stacy said, readying her weapon, which transformed into a high-impact sniper rifle.

"It's a King Taijitu. A Grimm that has two heads," Adam said while readying Emerald in it's assault rifle form.

"Good. Black Death was getting tired of the weaker Grimm," Lucius said, readying his black revolver and aimed it at the giant Grimm snake.

"Well, Inferno is ready to light things up!" Troy got out his SMG and aimed it at the Grimm.

The four started unloading on the Grimm, who was dodging the bullets by slithering across the field and make some smart movements.

"That's it! There's no point in trying to hit this thing!" Adam slammed his hand on the ground and some ice formed and darted at the Grimm and froze its mid-section, "Let's go and head towards the cliff!" the four started running towards the cliff, which was where they were supposed to go in order to pass the initiation.

* * *

(Play the song from Volume 1 for the best feel of the action)

* * *

The four make it out of the forest and see a much larger temple and four other people ahead.

Jaune looks over to the four newcomers, "Huh?"

"Run! HUGE King Taijitu coming this way!" Adam shouted before the snake came from behind and knocked him into a wall.

"Adam!" Stacy shouted before unloading some rounds into the giant snake, hurting it.

"He wasn't kidding when he said it was a giant King Taijitu," Ren commented.

Lucius started firing some rounds at the giant Grimm and Team RWBY, or the soon to be Team RWBY, had a view of the action.

Adam groaned a bit and got up before growling and he turned Emerald into it's glaive form and charged at the Grimm, kicking up some of the ground in the process and vaulted over the giant snake and slashed it a few times before turning Emerald back to its gun form and fired some rounds at it.

Troy was firing incendiary Dust Rounds at the Grimm snake with Inferno.

Adam and Stacy decided to work together and used the melee forms of their weapons to keep the black half of the snake at bay while Lucius and Troy worked on the white half of the snake.

"Keep that head busy you two! Me and Stacy need time to finish off this head!" Adam shouted as he slashed at the snake's black head.

"You got it! Lucius! Heads up!" Troy tosses Lucius some Dust Rounds, which he loaded into Black Death and started firing electrical rounds.

"Thanks! Now let's take this thing down!" Lucius jumped back and stomped his foot as his shadow shot towards the Grimm and connected with it's shadow, paralyzing it.

(Reference to Shikamaru's Shadow Jutsu)

"Nice! Alright guys, let's take this thing down together!" Adam shouted as he reverted Emerald back to it's assault rifle form and Stacy reverted Lilac back to it's sniper rifle form and they regrouped and got ready.

"Lucius, drop the shadow trick when we're ready. Stacy, Troy? You fire at the white half, me and Lucius will handle the black half," Adam said to them.

"Right!" Troy and Stacy said at the same time and got ready.

"Okay...dropping my shadow paralyzing Semblance in three...two...one!" He drops his move and quickly gets out Black Death and starts firing at the black head with Adam helping along, Stacy and Troy were unloading on the white head.

After the white half dropped dead, Adam charged at the black head and vaulted over it and plunged Emerald's blade straight into it, effectively killing it.

The two other teams, ran over.

"You four okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, we're okay. And if it wasn't for Adam's leadership, we'd probably be that snake's lunch," Troy said.

"Even I have to admit that he has what it takes to be a great leader," Lucius said, but he still sounded like a jerk.

"Cool. Anyway, since you guys are part of the initiation as well, we should probably get over to the cliff. My little sister is already up there after taking out that Nevermore," Yang said.

The three teams then headed over to the cliff, relieved that the events of today were behind them.

* * *

All the first year students who passed the initiation gathered at the meeting hall so that they can be assigned their teams.

Professor Ozpin was announcing the teams for this year, "Adam Brook, Troy Lucas, Lucius Orius, and Stacy Quo," the four were standing in front of him as their pictures showed up in the order he called them on a holographic screen, "The four of you retrieved the white Bishop pieces. As of now, you will be working as..." the first letters of each of their first names showed up under their respective pictures, "Team ATLS. Led by...Adam Brook."

Adam's mouth open slightly in surprise, "R-really? I'm leading the team?"

Ozpin nodded and Adam cheered.

"Woohoo! Way to go Adam! I knew you would be the leader!" Stacy cheered.

The three other teams that were introduced after them was Team CRDL, Team JNPR, and Team RWBY.

"Looks like today is shaping up to be...an interesting year," the Professor commented.

* * *

Krika: And there we go people! The prologue chapter of ATLS: New Beginnings! I hope you liked this first chapter. And if you can, hit me up with some ideas that you want in this RWBY story, such as new Grimm species. Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon Students

**Krika: Hey guys, sorry for the VERY long hiatus again. But now we're back with the continuation of Team ATLS!**

**Alex: About time! Geez!**

**Stacy: Seriously. You need to stop this Krika.**

**Krika: Hey sorry! Anyway, I do not own RWBY, and I am not a member of Rooster Teeth in any way whatsoever. Also for those readers itching to report people for copyright, be sure to read this disclaimer before reading the chapter. Also with Volume 4 coming out soon, that means I have even MORE story to go on! Plus it is NOT easy to write out all of this stuff and make it work!**

* * *

***After the Events of the Emerald Forest***

Team ATLS has moved into their dorm room after the formation of their team just yesterday, and they were all wearing school regulated uniforms. Of course...Adam and Lucius still don't get along very well due to...well...

"I told you again! Fang is my best friend and nothing is going to change that!" Adam said to Lucius.

"Grimm are not to be trusted! They have always been mankind's greatest enemy!" Lucius retorted.

"Here we go again...hey! Can you two stop arguing and help unpack? We gotta get this done before we head to class" Stacy said, putting some books on a bookshelf.

"Yeah. You two can argue over this later. And besides, it's not like Fang can come to our classes anyway. No pets allowed in the classrooms, remember?" Troy added, unloading his suitcase.

"Right...good point. But we're not done discussing this Lucius. Not all Grimm can be savage monsters," Adam said, unpacking his own stuff, and loads some clips for his weapon for later use.

"Fine. But I swear, soon that pet of yours is going to turn on you," Lucius said.

After the team got done decorating, they headed towards their first class, which they all had together. They shared it with team RWBY, one of the teams that they met in the Emerald Forest.

"Monsters! Demons...prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as PREY," the stout, mustached teacher said, laughing in a triumphant manner that did not impress any of the students whatsoever. "Uhh...and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe-havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces!"

Adam was paying attention to the lecture, but still couldn't help but feel a bit...bored.

"And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." the professor clicked his tongue, getting some eye-rolls from the girls in the class, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

One of the students in the classroom made an exclaim of excitement, making everyone look at him and he sat down immediately.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story," the teacher began to ramble on about his story, with most of the students just tuning it out.

"Man...this is so boring," Troy said quietly.

"Agreed...I guess he's one of those kinds of teachers that talks a lot," Stacy responded.

The rest of the class followed after. The only other interesting part was when Weiss took on a Boarbatusk, shouting at her team leader, Ruby, and with class ending.

"Man! I thought that class would never end!" Troy shouted with his hands behind his head.

"It wasn't all that bad. Besides, it's the first day. Teachers NEVER get into any important stuff until later on," Adam said to him.

"Good point right there. Maybe we'll do something more exciting tomorrow," Troy said.

"So...we got the rest of the day to ourselves. What do you guys want to do?" Stacy asked, looking at her teammates.

"I'm going to study up on stuff. Got to be ready for what the academy has to offer after all," Adam said.

"Yeah. He does make a good point. If we don't study then our grades will slip and we'll end up failing," Troy said, shivering at the thought of it.

"Adam!" A man said.

"Wait...is that...?" Adam turned around and smiled when he realized who it was.

A man who appeared to be in his late 30s was standing behind them. He had short brown hair and green eyes while wearing a black and blue suit, "I'd figure I would find you hanging out with your team"

"Dad!" Adam called out, running up to and hugging his father.

"Woah. So this is your dad?" Stacy asked.

"Yep! He's a professor here at Beacon. So he managed to convince Professor Ozpin to let me bring Fang with me," Adam said.

"Nice to meet all of you. My name is James Brook. I'm a professor that is involved with Grimm research," James said.

"Grimm research? You study them?" Lucius asked the man.

"Of course, much like Peter Port, though he tends to take more extreme research measures. There is so much that we don't know about them. And we are always learning something about them every day. Though I do have to make sure Peter doesn't tag along or else he'd end up hunting all of the Grimm I'm trying to research," James responded, referring to the teacher Team ATLS had for their first class.

"You see, my dad found Fang when he was still a young Beowolf years back when I was just a little kid. Of course Fang still had problems with his nature as a Grimm, he soon became a tame creature and became my hunting partner," Adam explained.

"So he's a hunting dog, is what you're saying?" Troy asked.

"Exactly. Fang did sense that King Taijitu approaching us when we were in the Emerald Forest, after all," Adam responded.

"Fang has a unique ability to sense other Grimm and has a very high intelligence. If anything he's the perfect partner for any huntsmen in training due to him still being young," James said.

"That's so cool! You sure know your stuff Professor Brook!" Troy said excitedly.

"Hahaha! You kids can just call me James when outside of class. But still, you four do need to research. And here," James hands them each a book, "Those books have some of what I recently found out on some of the Grimm"

"Thanks dad! This will definitely help out in the long run!" Adam said, already flipping through the pages of the book.

"It could help with finding weak points on certain Grimm," Lucius said, carefully looking over the book.

"Well, I'm going to use this to learn more about Grimm and where they might come from," Adam said.

"I agree with Adam. If we can find out where they come from and how they're made, it can make things a whole lot easier for Huntsmen and Huntresses," Stacy said.

"Well, I need to take care of some things. I'll see you all later," James said before walking off.

"Man. You have one cool dad, Adam. What team did he belong to in his younger days?" Troy asked.

"Team JOKR. He was the team leader and they were amazing back in their day. However...his team members, Onar Young, Kris West, and Ricky Gan mysteriously disappeared on a mission and they were never heard from ever again," Adam said.

"Man...that's rough. Does your dad know anything about what happened to them?" Stacy asked.

"He says he doesn't remember a thing. Like his memory of what happened was wiped," Adam responded.

"Freaky..." Troy said.

* * *

After the next few weeks, Team ATLS have become more accustomed to their school life at Beacon. And right now they were on a field trip supervised by Glynda Goodwitch that took them to Forever Fall forest. And their assignment...to collect the red sap produced by the trees.

"You know, I wonder what this stuff taste like? Since it's sap and all," Troy said as he was filling up a jar with the sap.

"I don't know. But I seriously wouldn't recommend it. Who knows what it'll do to ya," Adam said as he finished up collecting his share of sap.

"Yeah. You're right," Troy said as he finished up.

Adam was sitting on the ground now and looking over his weapon, making sure it's working and adjusting the sights before he sensed something, "Huh?"

"Adam? What's wrong?" Stacy asked.

"I thought I..." Adam stood up and placed Emerald on his back and went to where he sensed something, Tracy following them before they found a small Nevermore, the size of an adult crow, and the 'mask' reached more onto the beak with a long red streak down the middle of it. And from the looks of it one of its wings were injured.

"A Nevermore?" Stacy said, a bit confused.

Adam slowly approached it, with the Grimm noticing him and make a menacing call at him, making him stop and calmly rose his hands, "Hey...hey...it's okay. I won't hurt you. Just...calm down and let me take a look at that wing"

The small Nevermore still looked on the defense but eased up and allowed Adam to come near it.

_He...he calmed it down? How'd he do that? _Stacy thought to herself, amazed at what Adam just did.

Adam looked over the wing and carefully wrapped some bandages around it, "Okay. It's just a broken wing. It should heal over time, but in the meantime..." he carefully picks up the Nevermore.

"Woah. Wait, what are you doing Adam?" Stacy asked him, a bit worried.

"Taking her with me," Adam responded, getting a confused look from her, "What?"

"Her? Why do you think that Nevermore is a she?" Tracy asked him.

"I don't know. I kind of have this thing of figuring out this kind of stuff. I have a way with small Grimm," Adam said.

"I...see that. Well, what are you going to name her? Since you'll be keeping her until that wing is fully healed," Stacy asked.

"Hmm...I think I'll name her Anivia. It's sweet and rolls off the tongue," Adam said, lightly scratching the small Nevermore's head.

"And what do you think Professor Goodwitch will say, huh? It's going to take some real convincing to let you keep that Nevermore," Stacy said, crossing her arms.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure I can convince her to let me keep Anivia," Adam said.

* * *

***Two Minutes Later...***

"No," Goodwitch said flatly.

"Oh come on! I swear, I'll make sure she doesn't cause any problems at all while she stays with me and my team," Adam pleaded.

"Fang is one thing. But we can't allow more Grimm into the academy without being under lock and key," Goodwitch said, getting an annoyed call from the Nevermore.

"I'm not going to lock her up like the other captured Grimm. Besides it's not like she'd be much of a threat anyway in her condition and size," Adam said.

"Besides, Professor Brook will probably want to study Anivia while she's under our care," Stacy said.

"But Professor Goodwitch makes a good point. We're not even sure what that little thing is capable of. Look at that mask for example. It's completely different from a normal Nevermore," Lucius said.

"Meaning this may be a new variant of Grimm that we know nothing of," Goodwitch said.

"All the more reason to learn more about her," Adam said.

"Hmm...fine. But we'll leave the decision up to Ozpin," Goodwitch said to them.

* * *

After getting back to Beacon from the field trip, Adam was with his father in Ozpin's office.

"So. This is the Nevermore that you found, Adam," Ozpin said to the young boy.

"Yes sir," Adam responded respectfully, holding Anivia.

"Interesting. And how did you find her?" Ozpin asked.

"I...it's hard to explain sir. I somehow sensed her when me and my team were on the class field trip to Forever Fall," Adam explained, James and Ozpin glancing at each other before looking back to Adam.

"Very intriguing. Well then, you can leave now Adam. But to give you your answer on the issue...I will allow you to keep her under one condition. Make sure she doesn't stir up trouble," Ozpin said to him, getting a smile from the young boy.

"Thank you sir!" Adam said before taking the elevator down.

"Now...to talk about what your son did..." Ozpin said, looking at James.

"I know. It was the same with Fang, Ozpin. He has some strange ability to sense Grimm, despite there being evidence that Grimm do not possess an Aura whatsoever," James explained.

"Perhaps he obtained it from his mother. She was frequently around Grimm after all and she appeared to be able to communicate with them after two years of her regular activities," Ozpin said to him.

"It's possible. Perhaps he inherited a portion of her Semblance. She was able to communicate with animals after all, and it must've applied to Grimm as well," James said.

"Hmm...we'll look into this more. If anything, your son may become a great Huntsmen in the near future," Ozpin said.

* * *

In Team ATLS' room, Adam was tending to Anivia as Fang was looking at her curiously.

"Okay Fang...this is Anivia. She'll be staying with us while she gets better. Having said that, I don't want the two of you fighting at all," Adam said to the two, getting a bark of confirmation from Fang and a 'caw' from Anivia.

"Geez. Now you have two Grimm as hunting partners? You're definitely becoming one of the most capable on the team," Troy said.

"Anivia will be pretty helpful when her wing is fully healed. She can do aerial reconnaissance on missions," Stacy said with a smile.

"Hey, great idea. Though we're still not even done with our first semester. It's only been a couple months after all," Adam said.

"You're right. We'll figure something out later," Stacy said.

Beacon...a school that trains the future Huntsmen and Huntresses of the Vale Kingdom alongside other academies from the other kingdoms. But ATLS...and the other teams will be quite the interesting bunch that will become future protectors of the kingdom and the world.

* * *

**Krika: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of ATLS. What lies in store for Team ATLS in the future? And what sort of ability does Adam have that allows him to connect with small Grimm like Fang and Anivia? All questions will be answered in the near future. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Return to the Forest

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to the third chapter of ATLS! This will continue on the storyline of the show and the next few chapters, mostly including this one, will just be fillers until the events of Volume 2 of RWBY. Anyway, enjoy! I do not own RWBY whatsoever.**

* * *

After finding Anivia, Adam and his father have been researching the Nevermore for the last four days. Of course Adam has been focusing on his classes, despite the responsibility he just put himself with. Right now he was in combat training class and his sparring partner was Yang Xiao Long from Team RWBY. And of course they were in their casual attire.

"You know, I never got the chance to see your skills before, Yang," Adam said, readying Emerald in its glaive form.

"Well I got some previews of what you're capable of. Ice manipulation being your Semblance, right?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. But you haven't really seen what the full extent of it is," Adam said before stabbing his glaive into the ground and the entire floor was covered in ice and he skated across it and towards Yang very quickly before they started exchanging attacks, with Yang expertly using Ember Celica to block attacks and use the shells in the gauntlets to try and blast at Adam.

"He's pretty good," Ruby said while she, the rest of her team along with the rest of Team ATLS were watching from the bleachers.

"Well of course. He doesn't slack off at all during training," Stacy said.

"Though I don't think he'll walk away from this without getting smacked a few times," Troy commented.

And right on cue Adam gets a punch to the face from Yang, the explosion from the Dust shells sending him flying but he stopped himself by stabbing Emerald into the ground and skidding into the stop. "Man. You can pack a serious punch"

"Thanks," Yang said, using her gauntlets to propel herself towards him quickly and they clashed once again.

* * *

***Ten Minutes Later***

"Ow, ow, ow!" Adam exclaimed in pain as Stacy was bandaging him up in their dorm room.

"Oh quit being a baby. Kind of your fault for trying to send a punch at her," Stacy said.

"How was I supposed to know her Semblance makes her stronger the more she takes hits?!" Adam shouted with an anime tic mark on his head.

"That should make you think twice about researching about your opponent," Lucius said, reading a book.

"Ah shut it!" Adam retorted.

"Okay. Okay. How about we do something tomorrow after we're done with our classes? Get rid of some of the stress we all have," Troy suggested.

"Sounds good. We can probably go shopping," Stacy suggested.

"Typical girl behavior..." Lucius said before getting pelted with a pillow.

"Oh shut up! I was saying we can probably shop for some stuff to help us out here at Beacon. We can probably stock up on ammunition and get some books or even some video games," Stacy said.

"I'm game!" Troy said excitedly.

"Sure. I kinda blew through a bunch of my rounds after sparring with Yang so I need the ammo," Adam said.

* * *

The next day, the team was walking through town as the townsfolk were getting ready for the Vytal Festival.

"It's almost here...the Vytal Festival," Adam said, Anivia perched on his left shoulder and Fang hanging on his right.

"Which means the combat tournament along with it! We're gonna kick some major butt!" Troy said, throwing some punches in the air.

"Don't get too confident. The teaching curriculum may be similar between the academies, but they're all different either way. Take Atlas for example. It's a militaristic kingdom and they are technologically advanced. Huntsmen and Huntresses from there probably have more strict training and do regular combat simulations," Lucius explains.

"In other words, we'll have our hands full when the tournament starts and we face our opponents," Stacy said as they entered a Dust shop and were looking around for what they needed.

"Geez...prices are high lately," Adam said, looking at the prices of the Dust rounds that he was going to use for his weapon.

"Well with the multiple Dust robberies I'm not surprised," Troy said, grabbing two boxes filled with Dust rounds.

"Yeah, when is that Torchwick guy or whatever going to get caught and thrown in jail?" Stacy said, picking up a Dust crystal and looks over it.

"Well for now we have to deal with the prices until the problem is fixed," Adam said, getting what he needed and his team paid for what they needed respectively and left the shop.

"There goes most of my allowance..." Troy said with comedic tears going down his face.

"This should last us about a month or two if we use the rounds wisely," Adam said.

"Well, let's head back to the school so we can get these rounds loaded into some magazines," Troy said.

And they did just that. Adam was loading up some magazines that he would use for his weapon, while he also did some maintenance on Emerald. Troy was also working on his weapon, transforming it into a sickle while Lucius' weapon turned into a dagger while still having elements of the revolver form.

"So when do you think we'll get into the more advanced combat stuff? Like missions and all that," Stacy asked, fixing the sights to Lilac.

"Not sure. But hey, tomorrow we got my dad's class to go to. We can probably see what Anivia can do now that her wing is almost completely healed," Adam said, rubbing the small Nevermore's head, making her coo a bit from the attention.

"Well if she's any normal Nevermore, she can throw her feathers as if they're daggers," Lucius said, now looking over the book James gave him.

"Or giant swords if she was a giant Nevermore," Troy added.

"Well...we'll just have to wait and see," Adam said, cocking his weapon.

* * *

The next day, Team ATLS along with many other students in James' class were walking towards the Emerald Forest.

"Excuse me sir, but why are we here?" Stacy asked.

"Good question Stacy. We will be regulating the Grimm population in the Emerald Forest and make sure they don't overrun the forest. If that happens then the academy, and in turn you students, will be in danger," James explained.

"So we're thinning them out?" Adam asked, Fang hanging onto his right shoulder and Anivia perched on his left, much like yesterday.

"Precisely. Normally I'd leave this to Professor Goodwitch, but she is preoccupied so I took it upon myself to allow you students to learn from this," James said to them.

"What are we supposed to learn from killing Grimm?" Cardin from Team CRDL asked.

"We can learn from them much like reading from a book. We are thinning the population here to safe standards, yes, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are always learning and adapting from combat. And you should as well," James said before stopping at the cliff where the initiations begin.

"We're going to be launched down there again?" Blake asked.

"Of course. Now if you get separated from your team or if you're by yourself, avoid combating any Grimm and try to regroup with your fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses," James explained.

"Yes sir!" Everyone exclaimed before taking their places on the launching pads.

Anivia moved to Adam's left arm, "Okay Anivia. You go ahead and avoid any combat so you're not caught in the crossfire"

Anivia nodded in confirmation before taking off and heading off into the forest.

"Huntsmen! Huntresses! I wish you luck! And remember, teamwork will always overcome any obstacle! Be safe and good hunting!" James announced before the students were launched into the Emerald Forest.

* * *

Once the teams made landfall they regrouped with their respective groups and scouted the area. Right Now Team ATLS was with Team RWBY.

"Okay. Let's go over where we'll be heading to separately," Adam said, getting out his Scroll and opening it and brings up a screen and displays a hologram that showed a map of the forest.

"Nice choice in having a map ready," Weiss said.

"Thanks Ice Queen," Adam said, getting an annoyed look from the heiress, "Now, there have been reports of abnormal amounts of Grimm in two distinct locations. One is near the temple where Team RWBY took down that giant Nevermore. And second is the cave where Jaune and Pyrrha encountered a Deathstalker"

"Why those places?" Ruby asked.

"Well for one the temple you along with Team JNPR fought at has probably residual energy of conflict. That attracts Grimm. Two teams fighting in the same exact location against tough odds will stir up a hornet nest," Adam explained, closing his Scroll and placing it in his pocket before tossing Ruby and Blake two rounds, "Flare rounds made from Air and Burn Dust. Use them if you need help from the other teams. I gave the same rounds to the other teams before splitting up"

"Nice choice. Never took you as one to experiment with Dust," Weiss complimented on the alchemical capabilities that Adam has.

"If your dad is a professor, you tend to pick up on some things. Anyway, me and my team will deal with the cave since Troy's Semblance will help us out there," Adam said.

"Then we'll check out the temple," Ruby said back.

"Then it's settled. Let's get to work people," Adam said before the two teams split up and headed towards their respective locations, with Team ATLS showing up at the cave, which seemed to have been cleared up.

"Well. Something is definitely here. From what Jaune and Pyrrha said, the cave collapsed after the Deathstalker came crashing out of it," Stacy said, looking over the entrance of the cave.

"Troy, you're up," Adam said to him.

Troy nods and picks up a small rock and tosses it up into the air as it was surrounded in an orange glow before catching it and throwing it into the cave. To everyone else, they only heard the rock made impact with something, but to Troy...he saw an orange ripple of his Aura that was infused into the rock and it traveled through the cave, "One...two...five...eight...twelve..." Troy started counting the Grimm that he could distinct from the sound waves before he narrowed his eyes, "There's...Thirty inside"

"Thirty? That's...not good," Stacy commented.

"Okay then. We're going to have to be careful. It'll be pretty dark in there, so we gotta rely on our senses," Adam said to his team.

"I'll lead the way. Night vision and all," Stacy said, pointing at her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Doctor Oobleck covered that in class the other day!" Troy said.

"Well let's get going," Adam said and they all got their weapons ready and ventured into the cave, with Stacy in front of them. To help give some more light, Troy got a flare out and ignited it so they had some light to see the way.

"Fang, I want you to warn us if you sense any Grimm nearby," Adam said to his partner, getting a nod of confirmation from the small Beowolf.

They traveled pretty far into the cave, farther than what it originally was before Fang began to growl, making Team ATLS go on guard.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Troy, use your Semblance to sense out our surroundings. Stacy, give us any heads up on Grimm that are attacking us," Adam said, getting nods from the both of them before he slammed his hand on the ground and the ground was covered in ice, save for the spots that they were standing in.

Troy tapped his foot on the ground, focusing his Aura at his foot to activate his Semblance and he readies Inferno, "Ten all around us. And the others seem to be coming in, possibly acting as reinforcements"

"I see them. Let's not give an inch guys," Stacy said, turning Lilac into its sniper rifle form before lightly crouching.

"Lucius..." Adam said, glancing at him.

"I got it..." Lucius responded and stomped his foot on the ground and shadowy tendrils move all around them, "They won't get to us as long as I have any visible shadows at my disposal"

"Okay...ready everyone? Fire!" Team ATLS took aim and fired at the Grimm around them, the light from the gunfire revealing a mass of various Grimm. Ranging from Creeps to Beowolves and Boarbatusks.

"This is going pretty well!" Troy said, transforming Inferno into its sickle form and slicing the head off of a Beowolf.

"Don't rest easy yet!" Stacy shouted, changing the ammunition of her rifle to Burn Dust and started to set some Grimm on fire, giving some more light for the team and they saw more of what they were dealing with.

"This cave is a whole lot bigger than we thought!" Adam shouted, firing into a group of Grimm.

"I didn't think much about it! But this must be a nest!" Troy said.

"Doesn't matter! We're killing ever single of these things that are in here!" Lucius said, effectively taking down Grimm left and right before the cave began to rumble and two very large Beowolf Alphas came in and roared.

"Uh oh...retreat! Let's get out of the cave!" Adam shouted and his team bolted out of the cave, covering their retreat by firing back at the Grimm chasing them before they made it out of the cave, the Alphas and a large pack of Beowolves following close behind him.

Tracy loaded a flare round into her rifle and fired it into the air, the round exploding into a bright, red light, "Hopefully someone saw that!"

The team were forced to stop as more Grimm blocked their way, "Oh come on! Why did your dad assign this anyway?! This is way too dangerous!" Troy shouted.

Adam transformed Emerald into its glaive form and stabbed the blade into the ground as a dome of hard ice surrounded him and his team, "That should hold them off for a bit"

To quickly prepare, the team reloaded their weapons before they heard some gunfire and sounds of fighting outside a few seconds later, "What the..." Troy said.

Adam dropped a portion of the dome down and looked out, only to be shocked at what he was saying, "All of the Grimm...they're dead!"

The rest of the team walked out and saw all of the Grimm, who began to evaporate into black mist a few seconds after lying on the ground, "It's not someone from any of the other teams. With how many Grimm were around us, it'd take some time for a team to take down all of them," Lucius commented.

"And from the sounds of the combat, there was only one person fighting the Grimm," Stacy added.

"Weird..." Troy said before they heard the call of a Nevermore and looked up and saw Anivia circling above them and the other teams met up with them.

"You guys okay?" Yang asked them.

"Yeah. We're okay. Had some problems but nothing we couldn't handle," Adam told them.

"Okay...well, since we're all finished up let's go meet back up with Professor Brook," Ruby suggested.

* * *

After getting back to James, the class started to leave the site of the forest, but Adam took a look back at the forest and scanned the forest, _Who took out those Grimm...?_

* * *

**Krika: I hope you guys liked this chapter! But now, there are now more questions than answers. Who saved Team ATLS from that large group of Grimm that they bumped into? And how will the team adapt from having a lot more battle experience under their belt? Well you'll have to tune in next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Projects and Mysteries

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to the fourth chapter of ATLS! This and the next couple chapters will just be some filler chapters, but filled with as much RWBY comedy and action that I can think of. Also this chapter will include some backstory into how Adam can communicate with Fang and Anivia. Plus this will foreshadow their alternative wear for the events of Volume 2. Enjoy! I do not own RWBY whatsoever.**

* * *

"Fang? Where are you, buddy?" Adam was looking under his bed in ATLS' room, looking for Fang.

"Come on Adam, we can't be late for class," Troy said to him.

"You can look for Fang afterwards," Stacy added, making Adam sigh.

"Okay...okay…" Adam looks to Anivia, "Anivia, you can try and look for him. If you do find him, make sure to let me know, okay?"

Anivia nodded in response, understanding the request and flying out the window and Team ATLS headed to their classes, in which secondary Grimm Studies class was their first class of the day.

"Now, there are many species of Grimm. Some common, and some uncommon. And even some that we are not aware of as of yet," James said to his class. The classroom was a standard lecture hall, with various books and sketches of Grimm all around, making it similar to Port's classroom, "Now. Who can tell me of which Grimm in particular that Huntsmen and Huntresses have to be cautious around?"

Adam rose his hand, "Beowolves. Although some are lone hunters, they normally tend to travel in packs, and they're all led by an Alpha, a Beowolf that has lived for many years"

"Great answer, Adam. Yes, Beowolves are among the most common of Grimm that we encounter today. Although one may be easy to take on alone, it is best to have a team by your side when combating a pack," James said before getting out a book, "Now, before we end class today, I will be assigning you all with a project. This project will be a research on any type of Grimm you choose from. And don't worry, there is no need to obtain information by studying live Grimm up close, unless of course you're a thrill seeker"

Some of the students laughed a bit, with James chuckling as well.

"But in all seriousness, I'd prefer you all do more safer means of researching. The library will have the information you'll need, along with the books I gave all of you on your first day at Beacon. Come collect the papers that will explain on what you need to do for the project. And lastly this will be due by the end of next week," James explained before class was dismissed.

Troy was reading over the papers, "So we have to write an essay explaining with as much detail on the Grimm we're researching. Physiology, typical behaviors, blah, blah, blah…"

"You can always expect Adam's father to assign homework that will definitely help us grow as Huntsmen and Huntresses. You know what they say, 'Know thy enemy'," Stacy said, looking over the papers.

"Who even says that?" Troy said to her, leaving her to only shrug.

"Man. And of all times for Fang to go missing. Hopefully Anivia finds him," Adam says, sighing a bit.

"I'm sure Fang is alright, Adam. He's probably going through a rebellious stage or something," Troy said, reassuring his team leader.

"I hope so. Man, just where the heck is he?" Adam said, looking up in thought

Anivia was flying around the academy, searching for Fang. It took some time but she managed to find him...getting chased by Jaune with Fang having his weapon in his mouth.

"Hey! Get back here with that!" Jaune shouted, but Fang didn't really listen and continued running all over the academy, spooking the other students before crashing into Yang.

"Huh? Fang?" Yang asked as the Beowolf shook his head.

"Yang! Catch him!" Jaune shouted, stopping to catch his breath.

Fang then proceeded to run off again, but was stopped when several black quills stopped him, Anivia flying overhead and making a loud call.

"What's...going on?" Yang asked, looking confused.

"Fang!" Adam called over, running over to the Beowolf while Anivia perched on his shoulder, "There you are! I was worried sick! Where have you...is that Jaune's weapon?"

"Yes! It is! I was practicing with Pyrrha and he just came and took it!" Jaune explained.

"Oh...yeah, I see what's going on. This is normal for him, not the first time he's done it," Adam said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Not the first time?" Jaune asked as he got his weapon back from Fang.

"Yeah, he does this when he feels bored. He stole my dad's weapon one time and refused to give it back for an entire day," Adam said, chuckling a bit.

"And you haven't tried, I don't know, teaching him to NOT do that?" Yang said.

"Oh trust me, me and my dad tried several times but nothing seems to work," Adam said, picking up the small Beowolf.

"Well, please make sure to keep an eye on him when he's like this," Jaune requested.

"No promises. See ya!" Adam said before running off back to his team's dorm.

Back in the room, Team ATLS were working on their project. And of course Anivia and Fang were going to be some major help for them.

"Glad you have two Grimm as pets, Adam. This project will be a cinch!" Troy said.

"Don't call them pets, Troy. I prefer to think of them as partners. Once they grow bigger and we graduate they'll be very helpful in missions," Adam said, looking over one of the quills he got from Anivia.

"Yeah, but...how bigger are we talking?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know. But if anything Fang will grow some armor. Anivia? I'm not sure. She might be a different variation of Nevermore, so maybe she'll grow differently from any other Nevermore," Adam said, writing something down in a journal.

"Well they are pretty obedient to your commands. Even though Anivia hasn't been with you for all that long," Lucius added.

"Yeah. Weird, right? But I'm not complaining. This might actually help us learn more about Grimm and their origins," Adam said, scratching behind Fang's ears.

"If we can even figure that out. The ancient history of Remnant is long gone and there are little to no leads on the origins of the Grimm," Stacy said.

"Not to mention current history has been rather dark. Especially with the White Fang," Lucius pointed out.

"I don't get why they're acting so violent. I mean, I remember when they used to be a peaceful protest organization until their previous leader stepped down," Troy said.

"I guess he couldn't handle the stress. And I don't like the current leader either. His methods are far too extreme and put innocent lives in danger," Stacy said.

"Don't worry Stacy, I understand where you're coming from. But nothing will change until the people outside Beacon can accept the Faunus and treat them equally," Adam said.

"Right...but I do need to ask. Why do you want to become a Huntsman, Adam?" Stacy asked him.

"I'm a learner. I like researching subjects on history or current events. When I graduate, I plan on helping people while also doing research on ancient history. And maybe...find out what happened to my mom," Adam said.

"Your mom? What happened?" Troy asked him.

"I don't know. She just...disappeared one day. Never to be heard from again. You can imagine how panicked my dad must have been. He would sometimes go out late at night when I'm asleep to look for her. Eventually we just...accepted the fact that she's not with us anymore," Adam said sadly.

"Oh...I'm...sorry to hear that," Troy said, sounding empathetic.

"It's funny though, my dad, and maybe even the other professors here, seem to think I have a second Semblance. One that allows me to communicate and tame Creatures of Grimm. And that I got it from my mom," Adam said.

"Two Semblances? That sounds a bit crazy if you ask me," Lucius commented.

"And impossible. The only family that inherits Semblances from what we know is the Schnee family. That, AND no one in history has ever had two Semblances," Troy added.

"And your mom had this Semblance?" Stacy asked.

"Well, it wasn't really towards Grimm, just regular animals. If anything it...I don't know, evolved? Adapted? I don't know how to describe it, but eventually she was able to communicate with Grimm. People in my hometown called her crazy though," Adam said.

"But she wasn't. Evident by you having Fang and Anivia," Stacy said.

"Yeah...I just don't know what happened to her…" Adam said sadly.

* * *

***Three Days Later***

After the project was done and over with, Team ATLS were in town to shop for some things. And of course for school reasons, they had to leave their weapons in their lockers.

"The second semester is almost here guys," Adam said.

"I know, right? Though, things have been pretty crazy. Especially for Team RWBY," Troy said.

"Blake still missing?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah. Just asked them this morning. Wonder why she ran off anyway?" Adam said.

"Maybe what she and Weiss were arguing about? I mean, there was that incident with the stowaway Faunus. And Weiss didn't seem to particularly trust Faunus that much," Lucius added.

"Well, with the history that the Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang have, I'm not surprised," Stacy said, glancing at a clothing store.

"The hatred seems to never end, huh?" Adam said and they went into the store Stacy glanced at.

"Yeah. But with that to the side, what are we doing here again?" Troy asked.

"Getting some new clothes. Can't really wear the same kind of clothing for casual wear, right?" Stacy said to him, looking through some clothes.

"Well, when you put it that way it does make sense," Troy said, immediately looking through the clothing.

Adam looked through some clothing in another section and noticed something in the corner of his eye and looked, "What…?" After finding nothing, he sighed and continued looking before picking out some clothing, "This looks cool"

Adam went into one of the dressing rooms to try the clothes he picked out. The others came by to see what he got before Adam walked out, wearing a black sleeveless jacket with a green trim and had a white long-sleeved shirt with silver lines going down the sleeves underneath that. He changed out his pants for ones with a darker blue color that had a black line running down the left pant-leg. He even picked out gray fingerless gloves.

Troy made a whistling sound, "Wow! That's a good look on ya' Adam!"

"Thanks man. Feels comfortable too," Adam said, making some motions in the clothing.

"We got our clothes picked out. So if you're ready, we'll head out," Lucius said.

Adam changed back into his original clothing and ATLS bought the clothing they picked out and left the store, only in time to see a figure in black clothing ran past them, time seemed to slow for Adam and the figure as the figure looked at him, and what was eerie was that the figure was wearing a simple mask with red outlines, making it appear like that of a Grimm mask. Time resumed normally and the figure ran off, Adam immediately dropping his stuff and running after the figure.

"Wha- Adam?!" Troy said in shock, quickly picking up his team leader's bags and they chased after them.

"Get back here! What's with that freaky mask, huh?!" Adam shouted at the figure, but didn't get a response. He growled a bit, icy cold mist coming from his hands as he prepared to use his Semblance, but stopped himself since he didn't want to cause an act of aggression in town. But what he didn't expect was that the figure lead him to a cliff, the figure stopping right at the edge with Adam stopping a few feet from the mysterious figure, the rest of his team catching up and trying to catch their breath.

"Adam...don't do that again, okay?" Troy said to him.

"You got nowhere to run. Now who are you? White Fang?" Adam asked the figure.

The figure turned around, speaking in a distorted voice, "Not necessarily young one. But in the near future...you will know who I am…" The figure spread their arms outward and fell backwards off the cliff, making Adam run to the edge, but stumbled back when a giant Nevermore carrying the stranger flew up and proceeded to move away.

"Uh...did anyone else see that?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah...whoever that was apparently has control over Grimm…" Adam said, standing up.

"Look, let's just get back to Beacon before anything else crazy happens," Lucius said, he and the team beginning to leave.

Stacy stopped a moment and looked back to Adam, who was looking over the horizon, "Adam. Come on, don't let it bother you"

Adam glanced at her before sighing and nod before following her. _Just...who WAS that?_

* * *

**Krika: Cliffhanger! Pun intended! (Slightly). I bet you didn't expect that to end like that, eh? Who was that mysterious figure you may be asking. Well I'm not telling! ...yet. All will be revealed when I get into the events of Volume 3 and 4. Until then, you guys are being left in the dark. See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: ATLS Chibi! Ch 1

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to chapter five of ATLS' story! This chapter will be yet another filler taking place in the RWBY Chibi world, with the sixth chapter being the official start of this story entering the events of Volume 2! Enjoy! I do not own RWBY whatsoever.**

* * *

In the wonderful world of RWBY Chibi, things can take a wacky turn when you least expect it. Like right now for instance, Adam, having a chibi appearance, was playing a bit of fetch with Fang.

"Okay Fang! Go get the stick!" Adam said, throwing the stick far away and Fang chasing after it. About five seconds later Fang comes back...with a plate instead of the stick, "Uh…"

Fang barks happily and wags his tail while Jaune walks up with a mess of food on his head, "Ahem"

"Um...sorry?" Adam said, chuckling sheepishly while still getting a look from Jaune.

***A Chibi Lucius jumps down and fires off Black Death, cutting to the next scene***

* * *

Adam and Stacy were walking down a hallway, sharing a laugh with each other. But behind them, the rest of their team along with RWBY and JNPR peeked their heads around a corner.

"They've been spending a lot of time alone together," Weiss commented

"Hey, you don't think that they're…?" Troy started saying, looking at the others.

"Let's follow them!" Nora shouted excitedly, making the others panic and pull her back, with Adam and Stacy glancing behind them but shrugging and continued walking.

***Adam rolls forward and freezes the ground before skating off, cutting to the next scene***

* * *

Troy was juggling a rock in his hand and Ruby walked up, "Oh hey Ruby, what's up?"

"I just want to know...how does your Semblance work?" Ruby asked.

"Oh it's quite simple, really. You see, I just infuse whatever I need to make it work with a bit of my Aura. Like this rock for instance. I then throw said object which will then cause a ripple effect with my Aura, allowing me to detail any objects that the sound bounces off of," Troy's explanation trails off with Ruby looking more and more confused as he went on, until about two minutes later he was wrapping it up, "-And that's how it works. Anymore questions? …Ruby?"

Ruby was lying on the ground, comically twitching as her head was smoking a bit from the information overload.

***Troy pops up from the ground and fires off Inferno, setting the area on fire before noticing he himself was on fire before he ran away in panic, cutting to the next scene***

* * *

It was a montage of Adam and Stacy going to different 'dating locations', such as the cafe, the beach, or just strolling through town. Though what they didn't notice was that the rest of their team along with Teams RWBY and JNPR were following them at every location, wearing disguises along the way. It wasn't until Adam and Stacy returned to Beacon that their friends confronted them.

"Oh hey guys...were you in a meeting or something?" Adam asked them.

"Well, we were just thinking that since you and Stacy have been spending so much time together...alone. That we want to know that...if…" Troy said, trying to ask lightly until Nora jumps the gun.

"Are you guys dating?!" Nora shouted excitedly, making Adam and Stacy looked shocked.

"W-what?! No! Wha...why the heck would you guys even THINK that?!" Stacy said in shock.

"Well sorry if you two have been avoiding us to spend some time alone. I mean seriously, what did you expect? Now answer the question!" Yang said, everyone else leaning forward towards them.

"Look, we've just been hanging out. That's it. Now just leave us alone!" Adam said, freezing a lane of ice behind his friends, except for Stacy, before he and Stacy pushed them, making them slide quickly down the hall.

"This isn't over!" Nora called out.

Adam sighed in relief, "Man that was close"

"Yep," Stacy said, holding hands with Adam.

* * *

**Krika: And that's all folks! This chapter was just to alleviate some seriousness and replace it with comedy...and romance! Yes, Adam and Stacy are an official pairing in this story. However, since RWBY Chibi does not pertain to the original show's plot in any way, this is not official story canon yet. But it will be! Stay tuned next time!**


End file.
